


50 shades of Red

by growligan



Series: Shinigami shenanigans [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom!William, M/M, Spanking, Undertaker's wisdom, William is an asshole, Yaoi, will eventually be shinigami gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William's dominant side comes out to play when he gets fed up with his incompetent, pathetic co-workers and their constant incompetence...</p><p>(EDIT: Chapters past chapter 4 will contain dialogue with quotation marks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Will corrected his glasses with a bitter smirk as he sighed and reached up to correct his glasses. Today had been a bad day again Grell had been getting on his nerves like always and he was so frustrated he was ready to blow up. Grell always bothered him and he had had enough. This time he would show that stupid shinigami that he meant business. Grell is going to pay he thought as he sighed bitterly and shook his head.

Grell steps into the office and waved happily. Hiii Will~ Will sighed and rolled his eyes shut up Grell and sit down we need to talk. Grell grinned happily with his big fanged grin and went to sit down on the other side of the desk. What is it William~ Stop that! Will replied and corrected his glasses out of habit and frustration. It was becoming a compulsive action and the other shinigami had driven him to it. Damn him!

We need to talk. About what~ Grell replied and leaned forward, flashing the stern shinigami a bright fanged grin. About you. And what did I do~ Grell giggled like a schoolgirl and William sighed aggressively. You have been a bad girl he said and reached for the ruler. Grells eyes went wide.

Will w-what are you gonna do with that ruler~ she asks nervously. William doesnt reply he stands up and says lean over the table you naughty little minx! Grell gets up and nervously gazed at Will as she leans over the table wiggling her but as she did so. Stop that Will yelled and smacked it with the ruler. Oww Will~ Grell whined. Don't be so rough with me you stupid specimen!!

William grinned bitterly and felt the sadism raise inside him as he slapped the redhaired shittygami (get it? a pun xP) on the ass again with the wooden ruler. Owww~ Grell exclaimed. Will you're so rouge with me baby! :( That's what you get for bahving the way you do Will said sternly and slapped her aching butt again. Wiiiill~~ Grell pouted. Be glad I'm using this and not something else!!!! William threatens sternly. You will pay for being an insolent slut and a bad worker!!!!!

Grell wiggled her butt excitedly as the wooden ruler kept raining down on it coloring it a lovely shade of red just like her hair. Hee hee she had been wanting this all along she loved a rough and aggressive dominant man and it just happened to turn out William was one so she couldn't complain. William corrected his glasses as he kept swooshing the ruler aggressively through the air attacking the shittygami's weeping buttcheeks with it. HAvE YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON he bellowed as he brought the ruler down extra hard.

Ooowwww~ Grell cried. HAVE YOU????? Will yelled, breathing heavily. Right then the door opened and...............


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone in the room went silent as Eric stepped in staring widely at the scene in front of him. The redhaired shinigami was bent over the desk with buttcheeks flushed a deep scarlet from what appeared to be a good solid spanking from nothing other than the wooden ruler the bespectacled mansurrounded by an air of dominance behind him was holding up waiting to fall down with a good swat.

Uh said Eric. Grell blinked and William blushed ashamedly as he lowered the ruler discretely and put it down on the desk I can explain he said flushed all over as he spoke. Its not what it looks like. Mhm said Eric and cocked an eyebrow and what do you think I think it looks like? William stuttered in shame and reached up to correct his glasses nervously as they were falling down on his nose from the sweet that was breaking out all over his body he nervously corrected his glasses and clears his throat mr Slingy he said regaining an air of dignity but also dominance you will tell no one about what you have seen here!!

Eric shrugged whatever man I don't care about whatever kinky shit you get up to in here I'm just surprised you have it in you is all. Excuse you!!! William exclaimed indiginantly you don't know me you have no right to come here into my office and start handing out your judgmental opinions!!!

Will~ Grell said sadly can I pull up my pants now my butt is stinging she winked at Eric who winked back and WIlliam felt something akin to jealousy build up inside his chest cavity. What are you two stupid sluts doing he questioned aggressively. Wow looks like someone is jealous Eric said and laughed a laughter full of judgment.

That was it WIlliam had had enough first Grell and now Eric it was clear that none of his SUBordinates respected him it was time to teach them all a lesson or two. He wasnt just a respectable shinigami and their superior he was also someone to not be messed iwth and now they were all going to regret they hadn't respect him in the first place.

Eric William said I want you to bring the others in here it's time for a lesson. Eric looked confused what are you going to do bossdude he asked you don't control me!! Shut the fuck up Eric you whiny piece of shit Will yelled his cheeks flushed just as lovely a red as the feminine reaper's abused buttcheeks.

YOU'RE ALL GOING TO LEARN WHO YOU HAVE MESSED WITH!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Did you hear me mister SLingbow barked William harshly and pointed at the door I told you to to get the others here!! Eric gave a quick little bow and hurried out the door wondering what this frightfully aggressive yet alluringly dominant man could possibly want. Whatever it was he wasn't sure he liked it...

Grell looked up from her position at the desk and pouted in confused arousal Will~ William sighed and rolled his eyes he instinctively reached for the ruler but managed to stop himself in the last second. What is it he muttered. What are you going to do when the others get here~ You'll have to see won't you.

Eric saw his dear old friend Allan sits at a desk looking like he just had cried. What is it now dear friend Eric asked gently and placed a gentle hand on Alan's shoulder the younger shinigami flinched and Eric could feel him flinch beneath his hand he flinched too. My flower died Alan cried gently Eric whipped the teas of his face sssh my old friend do not cry William said we were all going to come to his office Alan looked up in confusion what does he want? A shadow covered Eric's face as he whispered solemnly I do not know but something strange and almost primal has come over him Alen shuddered.

On the way back to the office they ran into Ronald who was spinning his spinny chair wildly as he giggled hello he said. Ronald I need you to come with me to Will's office he will get angry at me otherwise Eric explaiend. Okay Ronald said but I haven't finished my lunch yet. He dropped the fork and cast a longing glance at his honey barbieque glazed chicken strips as he followed the older shinigami and his younger friend toward their superior's office.

When they knock on the door they hear a stern ENTER!!! and Alan and Eric exchanged nervous looks while Ronald shrugged as he chewed on a chicken strip he had hid in his pocket whatever he wasn't scared of Will.

Right then they heard steps behind them and......................


	4. chapter 4

Undertaker stepped out of the shadows grinning mysteriously. Mr Knox Mr Humphries Mr Stringby he greeted politely as he bowed politely what an unexpected pleasure to see you three fine young gentlemen here on a day like this. What do you want you old geezer Eric asked tensing up.

I had a bad feeling so I came here at once Undertaker explaned to the suspicious young man. Relax young man he said I am not here to harm you. I was once just like you. What's that supposed to mean Eric asked indignantly. You will find out in due time Mr Slingbert Undertaker explained calmly at the young man.

William has gone mad and Alan's flower has died Ronald explained and Udnertaker nodded slowly seemingly lost in thoughts. Im afraid I can't bring back young Mr Humpfries' flower but I'll see what I can do about William. Those most be the dark energys I picked up when Iw as working on decorating a corpse this morning he said. Can you decorate my flower asked Alan shyly almost hiding behind the taller shinigami (Eric) and Undertaker gave the poor nervous lad a smile I will do my best young man :)

They took off toward Mr. SPears office with the deranged old loon leading the way. Ronald was walking behind him eating a chicken strip and Alan held Eric's hands intimdated by such masculine composture and strength he had never withnessed before. They reached William's office and Undertaker knocked two times on the door. ENTER William said gently from the other side. 

When they stepped in they saw nothing out of the ordinary William was sitting the the desk filling out the day's work and Grell was in the corner drinking a soda as she rubbed her sore butt but thankfully it was dressed. What has been going on here Undertaker asked and a dark shadow drew in over his very being. William looked up and met his gaze with an equally steady one close the door motherfuckers he said the lesson is about to beegin.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter got worse than usual :((( Also I added quotation marks to the dialogue if I've missed anything I apologize deeply I added it after I had written the chapter because it was getting in the way of my natural flow.

Everyone was taken a back by the angry shinigami’s fearsome words. The otherwise so calm and gentle William was seemingly fuming with rage and his fellow shinigamis and coworkers couldn’t believe what they were seeing the reactions came immediately. Grell gasped in delight and looked excited Eric shook his head with a disappointed look on it and Alan tried to hide behind him Ronald swallowed the last piece of his shciken strip and nearly choked on it in surprise at the dominant shinigami’s aggressive words.

Undertaker didn’t say a word. ”What are you doing you deranged lunatic” he asked Will judgmentally as the younger shinigami glared up at him his eyeballs shining with rage ”you heard me” he whsipered calmly ”the lesson is about to begin” ”what lesson” asked Undertaker seriously yet wisely for he was old and used to deal with the antic of his younger kin ”mr Spears have you been getting into Eric’s licor storage????”

Grell stood up from her corner that was it who did this old fool think he was to come and insult her Will ”EXCUSE YOU” she said her shivering body belying her calm tone of voice and gentle facial expression. ”Yes” said the Undertaker and turned to face her she glared daggers at him ”who do you think you are” she asked voice shooking with rage.

”I think I am Undertaker” explained Undertaker to the furious young lady ”for that is hwo I am and you are Grell Sutcliff”. She was taken a back by the older shinigam’s cultivated answer and returned to her corner where she sat down Undertaker turned to face William again ”Mr Spears what do you think you are doing?”

”I think I am restoring order to a group of lackadaisycal dimwits who are too dumb to understand even the easiest order” William sighed and corrected his glasses he was slowly beginning to collect himself and return to his old self Alan sighed with relief maybe the good old William was coming back maybe this traumatic experience would be over soon he sighed with relief as he considered the possibility.

”And how were you intending to do that” Undertaker asked flashing him a falsely friendly grin he was secretly trying to find out what the bossy and disappointed man was planning to do to his poor subordinates ”it’s none of your business” told William calmly ”now leave this realm or I will have to call the police on you”. ”You wouldn’t dare” spat Undertaker in revulsion and terror he hated the police. ”Are you testing me” asked William.

Right then there was a knock on the door…………...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a turn for the darker I don't know what happened I'm sorry it just felt easier to introduce Othello this way. Not much is known about him so I took some artistic liberty.
> 
> PLEASE!!! Remember that Willaim isn't a bad guy Othello is just sensitive okay.

Othello felt the anxiety raise in him as he knocked gently on the storng wooden door he knew belonged to a certain William T. Spears. He wasn’t from these part and he wasn’t sure what kind of welcoming the shinigami behind the door was going to give him so he didn’t know what to expect.

The door swung open and inside it stood a whole group of shinigamis. One looked like a frankeinstein monster another looked like they were about to burst into tears another one was clearly scottish. All six of them turned to face him and Othello started having a flashback……

School hadn’t been easy for the young shinigami even though he of course had bee a human at that time. Not only did he have a name from a shakesperae book he also had weird hair that pointed out on both sides he had been the victim of the school. Everyone had laughed at him for his weird name and peculiar hair and he had gone home from school every day cryeing and woving revenge he had even considered building a bomb and exploding it in the school then no one would laugh at him any more they would know to respect him.

Sadly the bomb had gone off too early and the only victim had been the poor fluffy haired shinigami himself it was like something out of a shakesperae book really the hero died young. He liked thnking about it that way then he felt less sad and anyway he had become a shinigami later and no one had bullied him anymore but the way the domineering looking man behind the desk brought the memories back as if it was yesterday….

He feels his troat constrict but gathered strength from within and gazed back bravely right then he felt a soft yet rough hand descend upon his shoulder ”hello young lad wha tbrings you here” asked undertaker understandingly as he saw the discomfort in the other shinigami.

Othello gathered himself and right then William said ”CLOSE THE DOOR!!!!” and the redhaired head got up to obey that was it he was TRAPPED with this other shinigamis that he didn’t know! Othello felt the anxiety raise in him and the terror washes over him in vawes why didn’t he bring his scythe so he could defend himself!!!!!!!!!!

”William you idiot you’re scaring him” Undertaker explained condescendingly at Will.


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE!!!!! The porn will finally happen in the next chapter thank you for staying with me for this long I'm sorry it's taken time.

”Don’t tell me what to do!!!!” William snapped at the taller man but the unwanted words had an effect and he rained himself in. Gathering himself he reached up to correct his glasses and the angry blush on his cheeks had started fading to a pleasant pale color befitting that of someone who was technically dead (sort of).

”Mr Othello” he said ”it is a shame our first meeting had to be like this I would like to apologize greatly for the insolence of my subordinates.” He sighed deeply. ”Uh” said Othello. ”What brings you to these parts dear lad” Undertaker asked gently as he sized Othello up with his eyes.

”I have been transfered” Othello explained and his cheeks were suddenly colored deeply with the color of shame. Grell looked on in interest from his corner as the young man’s face slowly took on the color that she so liked this would be interesting….

There had ben another incident involving a bomb Othello was ashamed but he didn’t regret it. This time no one had died but it had caused a lot of problems and Othello had finally gotten tranferred as he had been deemed unfit for his jobs. Williamc ould see it in his eyes and he felt himself tense up again. Oh no he thought another harebrained fool had gotten into his mist. He felt whatever resolve he had built up these last minutes fade and gave in to the rage that was slowly beginning to corrupt him to the core even his soul was getting affected.

”I’m sure it will be nice working with you” he said in a pleasant tone to the explosive young man he got up and locked the door ”but now that we’re all here it is time for your lesson at last. Undertaker you can stay” he said.

Undertaker went to sit down on a couch he wished he had access to Eric’s liquor storage he would need a tequila or two to deal with these bunch of absolute morons this was why he had left in the first place but now duty had called and brought him back to this realm that he so hated and he would face whatever fate throw at him like the man he was. For he was Undertaker.

Grell went to sit down next to Undertaker ”Hiii~” she said ”are you single??” Undertaker didn’t answer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!! I'm sorry but this chapter isn't very good at all I've been hit by something known as writer's block :( It was hard to even write this but I need to get the story going hopefully the next chapter will be better don't worry the plot is thickening...

William saw something as if out of the side of his eye it was Undertaker and Grell sitting uncomfortably close the greyclad man looked clearly uncomfortable while the bespectacled redhead stared at him with what could only be interpreted as anticipation in his eyes. Right then and there something inside william broke. The once so stable man the very rolemodel of shinigami society felt a roar ris eup through his chest and out through his quivering lips as he grabbed the taller shinigami and pulled him up from the couch.

”YOU HAVE INSULTED ME FROM THE LAST TIME!!!” William roared as he shook Undertaker by the shoulder. The gangly (yet strangely muscular) shinigami’s body rocked back and forth like that of a lifeless doll as the furious brownhaired man let all the fury that had built up inside him over the decades out on him.

”My dear young man” explained Undertaker at him ”try to find reason!!” ”The time for reason is gone” retorted William savagely yet wisely as he threw the mortician up over his fragile shoulders and carried him across the room. ”MR HUMPFRIES MR SLINGBRA” he barked as he threw the old reaper down with a thud on his desk.

Eric felt Alan’s sweaty hand in his it shivered with what he assumed was fear but also possibly anticipation. He wished he’d had some of his Scottish vodka with him (A/N: I don’t know what Scottish people drink don’t give me shit for this they drink vodka in this universe okay) to calm his volatile friend’s sensitive nerves.

Undertaker looked up through his sweaty bangs at the ranting lunatic above him. Whoever William once had been was gone and this madman has taken his place it was as Undertaker had feared that morning when he had sensed the dark energys fill his room and call to him. ”You need to return to the Shinigami realm” they had whispered as they had wrapped themselves around him sensually yet tenderly and he had been charmed by their fondling caresses and sweet seductive words he had left at once but it was seemingly too late now nothing could stop the once so proud upholder of everything a shinigami was supposed to be.

”William” he breathed through his dry lips ”my dear lad”. A mysterious roar grew closer it was Grell’s deathsctyhe but Grell wasn’t the one holding it it was WILLIAM!!! ”What are you doing with that chainsaw my dear boy” he tried to reason with the deranged psycho.

Spit flew from William’s chapped lips as the chainsaw fell through the air with a mosntrous roar and rips Undertaker’s clothes open they fell off his body into a pile on the floor now he was almost naked except for his underwear but there was a hole in them so it didn’t matter. He felt the shame color his pale body a pale terra cotta shade as he flushed with embarrassment but also excitement he had always been a bit of an exhibitonist.

Eric stared in shock as he saw the gigantic pecker of the other man he felt something tingle in the depths of his groin. Alan’s sweaty hand slipped from his and Eric knew he had noticed…..

”Alan” he whispered but it was too late Alan walked across the room and sat down next to the red shinigami ”Hello” he whispered ”I heard you were single” but Grell was too captivated with the intoxiating scene unfolding before his own disbelieving eyes to pay the other reaper any mind.


	9. THE SEX CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it's finally time for sex it's my first time writing it and I got really nervous and didn't really know what words to use but I hop eit's hot!!! Please tell me what you think and be kind I'm really nervous posting this.

Undertaker’s quivering body was laid bare in front of his fellow shinigamis, his thick member standing proud in the air. The silence that filled the room was almost palpable no sounds were heard except Undertaker’s ragged breaths and the growing rumble that rose inside William’s throat as his eyes fell upon the excited exhibitonist in front of him.

”Roll over” he demanded and pushed at Undertaker’s firm ribs hardened by years of working out. Not hesitating now that he was in his right elelement at last Undertaker obeyed ignoring the little voice in his hed tha told him this was wrong he was committing a crime was this not the very thing he had come to stop?? He didn’t care the excitement at showing off his naked form in front of his fellow shinigamis cancelled out any doubt he might otherwise have felt.

”This isn’t right” Alan whispered from his corner clearly concerned with the scene that was unfolding in the superior man’s office. Next to him Othello was staring as if spellbound but it wasn’t at the enormous erection sported by the hot and bothered mortician no it was at Grell but Grell was too busy gluing her eyes to the painfully tight bulge that was stretching the seams of William’s pants to the very limit.

William’s trembling hands grabbed the ruler and struggled to find a good grip despite the sweat this was it he couldn’t back out now he had gotten this far the ruler flew through the air with a SWOOSH and landed hard on the scarred man’s pasty buttcheek leaving after it a sharp stinging mark dyed a lovely red Grell nodded her approval.

”Nnghmm” said Undertaker in an attempt to show his genuine approval but also slight disappointment in the ruler-wielding reaper. (A/N: Guys he’s horny because he likes flashing people he doesn’t approve of William being all weird and dominant he’s so aroused it’s hard for him to form actual words). ”DO YOU WANT MORE YOU CONTUMELIOUS HUSSY” William barked but Undertaker wasn’t given time to answer the ruler clashed with his jittery ass cheeks again as if by its own will.

The ruler kept falling dying the grey-haired man’s firm cheeks red with pain but also blood just as he thought it was over he felt something probe at his little donut and he tensed up. He hadn’t taken anything up there since Vinc… no he didn’t want to think about that man not now he sighed and focused on the sensation’s of William’s thick finger pushing his way inside his tight hole but right then he heard Ronald’s voice speak up from somewhere in the room the words were clear but in his aroused fog he couldn’t decipher them.

The next thing he knew the finger withdrew and his inner tube screamed in protest as it was left empty but he barely had time to voice his protest (”Willahhh… noAAH”) before something big and thick slid into his excited hole again painting his walls with something wet and stinging. ”We didn’t have any lube so I’m using Ronald’s hair gel” William explained as he kept probing the innermost part of the thrilled old man’s puckered entrance.


	10. Alan's wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think sex is sinful it's just Alan having a fucked up view of things and misinterpreting everything he's a sensitive soul

Alan’s heart fluttered like a thousand anxious butterflies in his chest as he witnessed the sinful act that was committed in his depraved superior’s office. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing William’s twiggy body was pushing into the mortician’s cavern of sin with all of his might the heavy panting belying the fact that the debauched man was out of shape…

”Why isn’t anyone doing anything” Alan whispered as his heart went out for the poor sod on William’s desk but no one answer Grell hushed at him giving him a nasty look ”Shut the fuck up” she said.

Undertaker let out a moan and despite the sound of pleasure Alan couldn’t help but think he heard a vague twinge of pain beneath it all it was sickening the scent of Ronald’s hair gel filled the air and combined with Undertaker’s desperate moans and William’s loud panting in a revolting symphony Alan thought he was going to throw up but he didn’t instead something happened that no one was excepting.

The small man’s feet started moving as if by their own will they walked across the room and approached the naked men while William kept plowing the undertaker’s backdoor as if his very life depended on it.He grabbed the slightly taller man by the shoulders and ripped him out of the gaping hole he was invading, not caring about the other one’s scream of protest.

”What do you want from me, Mr Humpfries?” asked William his erection stood thick and proud and red stinging from Ronald’s hair gel he was beginning to develop an allergic reaction. ”MR SPEARS YOU NEED TO STOP!!!” Alan shrieked as he shook the man his voice breaking along with his heart. ”PLEASE THIS ISN’T YOU!!!!!!!!!!!” William stared at him his eyes blank and void of emotion it was like looking into empty tunnels except they were green and tunnels usually weren’t Alan shuddered but fought to reign in his terror.

He hadn’t wanted it to come to this but he realized there was only one thing to do. He gently pushed Undertaker off the desk ignoring the deranged old man’s shriek of fear and slammed William down on it with a force no one was xpecting fromt he fragile looking shnigami. His erected manhood crushed against the table William screamed in pain and for a moment the only thing heard in the room were Undertaker’s sobs of disappointment and William’s slowly dying painting.

Alan found courage and reached for the very ruler William had dealt out punishment with earlier he grabbed it and found that his usually so shaky hands were surprisingly calm now he was gonna show Eric what he was missing. He raised it and slammed it down on the exhausted shinigami’s buttcheeks and got rewarded with a surpried yelp.

Undertaker chuckled ”Now you’re getting a taste of our own medicine Mr Spears” he said with a chuckle he had regained his composure and had now joined Othello on the couch he was wrapped up in the blanket like a burrito of death.

Alan felt something stir in his loins as he let the ruler rain down again and slice William’s fragile skin open painting his backside a dark red as blood gushed from the wounds on his already sore and beaten buttcheeks.


	11. chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys sorry for not having updated for ages I'm kind of stuck with this story... If you want me to continue maybe comment so I know because I'm not sure I will otherwise... I'm sorry this is bad the inspiration has left me but I am considering starting another story it's called Sebastian Goes Into Heat if anyone's interested I think you can guess who and what it'll be about ;);)

Had Grell been a normal person, she would have interfered as she saw the (current) love of her life’s pallid buttocks get brutally assaulted. However Grell was not a normal person and instead of interfering she looked in in barely contained excitement as the massive ruler kept painting William’s fragile buttbuns in the color she so loved. 

The red liquid was dripping from open wounds and gashes and the once so dominant shinigami was weeping openly as his once so subordinate subordinate kept dealing out the brutal punishment Eric couldn’t believe his own two eyes was this really the man he had known and secretly yearned for through al of these years?? Something dark and forbidden had awakened inside Alan it was as if the dark energys that had controlled William earlier had taken over the fragile man’s body he exchanged a look with Undertaker and saw that he thought the smae thing.

”We have to do something” he whispered his Scottish accent thick with worry. Undertaker stood up and the resolve and respectableness from earlier seemed to have returned to his gangly form as he let the blanket fall around his feet like a beautiful waterfall he walked across the room naked his scarred form a reminder of what he could endure as he approached the ongoing massacre.

”Alan” he began the wisdom shining through his eyes but they were hidden by his bangs ”it is time to stop my young lad you are going too far” he gestured at the desk. William was gasping and Undertaker didn’t know if it was from pleasure or pain or if the allergic reaction to Ronald’s hair gel had gotten worse….

A sob wrecked through Alan’s delicate body and his shoulders shook as tears spilled from his eyes tainting his glasses with salty spots it had been too much first he had seen Eric flirt with someone else then his favorite flower had perished as he had forgotten to water it and then William had decided to be mean and scary. 

”There there” Undertaker said understandingly as he patted the young man’s shoulder as the ruler fell to the floor ”we’ve all made mistakes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY ps thank you for 399 views <3


	12. chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't so happy with how the story was turning out so I decided to rewrite some stuff oops
> 
> COMMENT PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!

”We’ve all made mistakes” the words echoed inside Alan’s mind and it was as if he aweoke from some kind of spell that had fallen over him. He blinked sluggishly and realized he was holdign the ruler in his hand beneath him William laid spread out on the table but his buttcheeks were clean and pale as newly fallen snow not a drop of blood could be found.

Undertaker’s manly hand tightened its grip upon his fragile shoulder and he winched as he felt the loon’s long rotten nails dig into his tender flesh ”don’t make one laddie” he said sternly his naked body muscular yet scarred and Alan realied at once that the man meant busyness. ”I’m s-sorry” he stuttered and lowered his gaze submissingly accidentally letting his eyes fall upon the mortician’s engorged member his eyes went wide what a magnificent thing the man had been hiding beneath his robes all this time maybe he couldn’t blame Eric after all……..

He looked up and met Eric’s confused gaze the man looked lost and on the verge of tears Alan could relate he himself cried a lot soetmetimes several times a day in fact he blushed so they had something in common after all he had never known Eric was capable of crying.

From the desk a sound was heard it was William clearing his throat ”Mr Humprhies I am awaitng your punishment” he proclaimed emotionlessly as his eyes was locked on the man above him. Alan began to realize he had had a vision of what would happen if he really went through with the punihmnt he would lose himself to the powerful dark energys the way his superior had…..

He placed the ruler back on the desk but he hadn’t gotten further before Eric stood up from the sofa ”MR SLINGBUM YOU SIT BACK DOWN” William yelled dominantly his prideful persona returning to him bit by bit as he sad up his little pickle still hard as a rock and red from the painful slam against the desk and the stinging sensation of Ronald’s hair gel it was like a thousand little termites chewing into his tender flesh he shivered.

Eric stopped dead in his tracks but no was he really going to listen to the dominant shinigami? Alan looked at him quizzically and Eric took another step forward that’s when William got up from the desk his erected manmeat standing loud and proud in the air weeping it’s juicy contents like sticky milk from the crying cleft on its very top. ”I’ve had enough of this nonsense” he declared with a sigh. ”I called you all here for a reason but it seems to be forgotten and now all you sorry sons of a bitches are going to pay.”

From his corner Othello gulped he reached out next to him and to his great shock he felt something cold and clammy grab his slender fingers it was Grell’s hand she turned to look at him with a delighted look on her face ”Isn’t this exciting????” she asked. That’s when the nightmare began.

”Mr Othello you are next” said William threateningly.


	13. THE END

Then William woke up and realized it was all a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to end this but I didn't wanna just leave it hanging. Sorry.


End file.
